Don't die, I love you
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: Miley's parents are both dead. Her older siblings look after her. But now, they've become angry and short tempered with her, abusing her. The only good thing left in her life was her best friend, Nick Lucas. But now, he's started ignoring her. She hates her whole life, maybe she should just die... A Niley oneshot- Don't die, I love you. Set in... early 2010 (when they're both 17)


A 17 year old Miley Stewart dangled her legs over the cliff, she looked down at the water thousands of feet below her. The dark waters crashing against the high, rough rocks. She sighed. Did she really want to do this? Probably I should tell you her story from the beginning...

* * *

When she was 5 years old her mother died in a car crash. At the time she felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest. When she was 8 years old a new family moved next door to her, the Lucas family. They consisted of two parents and three children, all boys. Their names were Kevin, Joe and Nick. Kevin was 13 years old, Joe was 11 years old and Nick was 8 years old. After that Nick and Miley became best friends for life and promised that they would always be best friends forever and never leave each other. When she was 12 years old her father started to abuse her (daily) and by the time she was 13 he was murdered. Her older siblings looked after her. She also had two best friends called Lilly and Oliver. They were amazing. Sadly they moved away when she was 14. Her siblings started getting short tempered and angry always yelling at Miley. They sometimes even abused her, she hated her life, the only thing good left in her life was her best friend Nick. But, since a few months Nick had been ignoring her. He didn't answer her texts, or emails, he wouldn't talk to her and he started hanging around with the popular kids and becoming more of a jerk, well, at least, according to Miley he was. When she tried to talk to him, he always replied coldly and arrogantly.

* * *

She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. This was it. Her life just wasn't worth living anymore. She felt some hot tears run down her cheeks. She shuffled more towards the end of the cliff. Just one step and all the misery of her life would be over. Just, could she make that step?...

* * *

Nick walked around with his hands in his pockets. He sighed and inhaled the cool summer breeze. How he missed Miley. He just wanted to hold her tight. Miley was his best friend in the whole world. And... what the heck... he loved Miley. With everything in his heart and soul, he never would stop loving Miley. But she hated him and all he wanted was her to be happy, even if it meant he could never talk to her again, at least she would be happy.

* * *

He looked over and saw a beautiful young lady dangling her legs over the side of the cliff. He walked closer and realised it was Miley. He sighed, he had to talk to her. Even if she hated him (or even pushed him off the cliff) he had to find out why. He never did anything to her, he needed to know. He walked up to her and stood directly behind her. She didn't even realise he was standing right behind her. He opened his mouth to say something when she pulled her locket off from around her neck and said something through tears.

"Mom, dad and especially Nick. I am so sorry, I just can't live like this anymore. I'll love you all forever, I swear" She grasped her locket close to her chest and inhaled deeply. Lots of hot tears ran down her cheeks. Nick was literally about to ask her what she meant when she did something he never expected...

Miley knew this was it. She closed her eyes and slid off the cliff still clutching her locket close to her chest. Before Nick even thought about what he was doing he jumped down after her...

* * *

Miley had her eyes firmly closed until she felt some strong arms wrap around her.

"N-Nick?" Nick held onto her with one arm and used the other to grab onto something so they would stop falling. His hand latched onto a ledge. He grabbed onto it and instead of falling they were just hanging by the small ledge. The ledge was actually quite large, large enough for both of them to sit on (with their legs dangling off the edge). Nick swung Miley and she landed onto the ledge roughly.

"Sorry." Nick muttered and he saw Miley's scrape against the side of the rocks. Miley grabbed Nick's arm and hauled him up.

They sat on the ledge, out of breath with their legs dangling over the side. Nick wrapped his arms around Miley's shaking body.

"You cold?" He asked softly. She shook her head.

"Shock?" She inhaled deeply and said through tears.

"W-why a-are you h-here, N-Nick?" She ended up stuttering.

"Miley, why did you jump off the-"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE NICK?" She practically yelled. She was so angry with him, but thankful that he saved her life... kinda and so happy to be in his warm embrace. Basically, Miley didn't know how to act towards Nick at all.

"I-I just needed to know why you hate me. Miley it's been tearing me up into shreds." She stared at Nick in shock.

"YOUR NOT SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT QUESTION, ARE YOU NICK? You know why..."

"PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT MILEY! It's been eating me up from the inside, please please please tell me!" She sighed.

"Ok, where do I start. You ignore me, you don't email me, you don't answer my texts, you don't call me, you don't want to hang out with me and whenever I try to talk to you, you answer me with hate and bitterness. Oh and most of all, you left me to hang out with the popular kids and you turned into a jerk." Nick stared at her.

"Well you know that was all because of the letter..." She frowned.

"What letter? You're making no sense at all Nick." Nick pulled something out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"Then what's this?" He asked bitterly. She looked at Nick and read it.

* * *

_Dear Nick_

_This is Miley. How do I say this? We've been best friends for what? 9 years? And I just have to tell you... Nick you're a great guy but... I just have to tell you this. I HATE YOU! Nick, when we first met, it was fun, but now you're just annoying. You're mean, selfish, horrible and you have no heart. You really don't understand how much pain I've been through and you're not sympathetic at all. I hate you and I always will. Don't call me, don't text me anymore, maybe it's better if you just change your email and phone number. It's over, I hate you and I always will, remember that. Please just get out of my life, I hate you._

_Sincerely your ex-Bff,_

_Miley (I'll always hate you) Stewart._

* * *

She stared at him in shock.

"Nick, I swear, I never ever wrote that." He stared at her.

"What?"

"I would never write anything like that, ever. Nick, I always want to be your best friend." He grinned and then suddenly stopped smiling.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Miley. I only didn't text you and call you and email you because I thought that would make you happy. I also hung out with other people because all I wanted was to make you happy. I am such a-" She cut Nick off with her warm lips being pressed up against his. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She pulled back and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you forgive me?" Nick asked looking down into her eyes. She smiled.

"Definitely." She pecked him lightly on his lips. He grinned and hugged her.

"Then who wrote the letter?" Miley shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care anymore." She said smiling, they leaned in again when a loud noise came from above. They looked up and saw a helicopter.

"Guys want a ride?" Kevin asked grinning, throwing them down a ladder.

"Could you help me? I'm a bit scared of slipping off the ladder and dying." Nick grinned.

"Says the girl that jumped off a cliff!" She looked down.

"That was before this happened..." He lifted her chin up.

"Hop on."

"What?" He helped her onto his back.

"Hold on tight." She nodded and he walked up the ladder with her on his back.

* * *

When they were in the helicopter they both sat down. Miley hugged him.

"I love you." She said, he grinned.

"I love you too." Kevin grinned.

"You two ok?" They nodded.

"Good, I'm glad Selena told me, she saw you guys and called me at once." Selena smiled.

"Nick I'm so glad you're safe!" She smiled at Nick and said through gritted teeth at Miley.

"Nice to see you too Miley." Selena was one of the cheerleaders that Nick was friends with but, she hated Miley. Nick couldn't help but laugh lightly at how much Selena hated Miley. Miley glared at him. He looked back innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"You're really annoying, you know that right?" Nick grinned.

"But you still love me!" She rolled her eyes.

"Sadly." She said grinning.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Even after this?" He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Selena cleared her throat. Nick pulled away and grinned. Miley smiled. Selena glared at Miley.

"You two a couple?" Miley looked at Nick.

"Umm.." He grinned and kissed her lightly.

"Definitely." She blushed slightly and grinned. Selena rolled her eyes and turned to the window.

"Great!" She stated sarcastically. Miley grinned at Nick.

"Looks like Selena's jealous." She whispered. Nick smirked.

"Can you blame her? I'm the COMPLETE package!" Nick stated cockily. Miley rolled her eyes and hit Nick playfully on the arm. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If you decide to go jump off another cliff, promise me you won't die?"

"Hmm, give me one good reason why I shouldn't die!" Miley said with a smile. Nick smiled, leaning down so their lips were just brushing with eachother's.

"Cause I love you."

"Good answer." She whispered, pressing her lips against his.


End file.
